Nightfall 4
}} Jack Bauer meets with the informant, Jovan Tesla. The team escape the raid by Victor Drazen's men. Sherry Palmer questions David on what he has been doing. Victor Drazen continues the search for the team. Tesla leads the team to Alexander Lepenski, who helps them find Drazen's base. Episode guide 6:01 a.m. Eastern time / 12:01 p.m. Local time Jack Bauer, protecting Anna Petrovic from the shooter, asks the man how he knows his name. The man tells him that he knows a lot more than that, and that he was supposed to meet with David Petrovic. Bauer tells him that David is dead just outside the pub. The man asks if all the attention has been attracted by Bauer and his team, and Bauer says that they have to leave before more of Drazen's reinforcements arrive. The man is worried that Bauer tipped Drazen off himself. Bauer says that his men are being killed outside, and that they need to leave. Before the man can respond, Bauer punches him in the face and takes his gun. The barman tells the two that they have to leave. Bauer says he doesn't want any trouble, and asks for a back exit. The barman points them in the right direction. The man reveals himself to be Jovan Tesla. Anna confirms that he is the man her brother planned to meet with. Outside, Drazen's men are still shooting at Crenshaw, Kendall, Saunders and Pope. One of the men throws a grenade up to the hostiles, wiping them all out with a large explosion. Kendall takes the wheel, and drives the team away. They pull up in front of Jack Bauer, who gets in the car with Tesla and Anna. At 6.11am ET/ 12:11pm Local the team escape the raid. 6:23 a.m. Eastern time / 12:23 p.m. Local time In the truck, Anna suggests that Crenshaw's enthusiasm for shooting everyone in sight might come in handy; they are approaching another guard station. Stephen Saunders, who has taken the wheel, speeds up as Crenshaw takes out all the men at the guard post. Bauer suggests that the team look out for a vehicle they can use, as they now need to change transportation. 7:15 a.m. Eastern time / 1:15 p.m. Local time Sherry Palmer asks David where he has been; she is angry because he left a major fundraiser the night before. All he can tell her is that there was business he could not tell her about that he had to attend to. They argue about the situation until Mike Novick interrupts, calling David on his cell. He tells the Senator that there is a situation that needs his immediate attention. At 7:25am ET / 1:25pm Local, Bauer is contacted by Robert Ellis. Bauer is yelling at Ellis that they are in broad daylight trying not to get captured. Ellis cannot help as he was supposed to due to the satellites being retasked; a situation that is out of his control. Ellis says that this is not standard procedure, and he does not know how to explain what is happening. Bauer tells him to do what he can because the team is moving out as soon as possible. 7:30 a.m. Eastern time / 1:30 p.m. Local time Victor Drazen shouts that he should have been informed of the unsuccessful attack on the team an hour and a half ago, when it happened. Milankovic, the man Drazen is speaking to, makes an excuse about the equipment being broken, but Drazen is too angry to listen. Drazen asks to speak to Milankovic's second in command. He instructs the man, Lt. Crnjanski, to kill Milankovic and take control of the unit. Whilst waiting for the act to be done, Drazen asks his son for the manicurist to be sent in. Drazen returns to the phone call, and tells Lt. Crnjanski that he will be next unless he finds the intruders. 8:30 a.m. Eastern time / 2:30 p.m. Local time Mike Novick apologizes to Senator David Palmer, assuring him that he would not have been called in had it not been necessary. Novick shows Palmer information on how Drazen is tracking the Nightfall team, as produced by Robert Ellis. Palmer says that he thought that was one of the risks when they planned the mission, but Novick explains that on top of that, their satellite coverage is being taken away, as the CIA say they have a priority operation. The two men figure out that someone did not want them to know about the satellite coverage being taken away. What is more, whoever did it is also about to track the team's communications. Palmer resolves to get to the bottom of the situation immediately. 9:00 a.m. Eastern time / 3:00 p.m. Local time In the van Ronnie Pope says that his arm hurts, but he will be alright. Tesla says that he no longer thinks Jack Bauer is trying to trick him, and agrees to give up the name of the next contact; Alexander Lepenski. At 9:37am ET / 3:37pm Local, the team pull up at an abandoned warehouse. Tesla says that they are meeting Lepenski inside the building. The team enter, and come across the man. Saunders holds a gun to Lepenski, saying that he is one of Milosovi's top men, and a war criminal. Bauer manages to talk Saunders out of shooting the man. Harsh words are dealt between Saunders and Lepenski, but they eventually agree to go on. Lepenski tells the team that Drazen has many facilities, but he is currently at one just outside of the city. He says that there should be no problem getting there, unless Drazen already suspects him a traitor, in which case he is already dead. 9:51 a.m. Eastern time / 3:51 p.m. Local time Al Crenshaw is looking at the base they have been led to by Lepenski. He tells Bill Kendall that he has the perfect spot for him to target. Sat behind a light to illuminate the target, Kendall tells Bauer he is ready whenever he is needed. Bauer instructs Falling Stone, a fighter jet, that anything he says to them will be able to be heard by Drazen, as they are no longer using satellite phones. Falling Stone reports in, and Bauer tells Kendall to illuminate the target. Straight after, Falling Stone drops a bomb on the base, obliterating it. Anna Petrovic is shocked that all Bauer wanted to do was drop a bomb, but he tells her to stay down. Al Crenshaw confirms that the target has been eliminated after the smoke clears. The team prepare to leave. Bauer comments that the satellite is still down, but it does not matter because they are following the extraction plan now. Saunders and Bauer agree to split up and go in different vehicles. Meanwhile, Ellis gets word of a rally in favour of Slobodan Milosevic in Belgrade as a live feed on the internet. On it, he sees the man, Milosovic, as well as Victor Drazen, who the team thought had been killed in the bombing. Ellis decides to send the information to Mike Novick. Novick receives the email with the live feed in, and shows it to David Palmer. Unsure as to whether the men are doubles or the real people, the two decree that they need to restore satellite coverage now. Bauer receives a call, and tells the person on the other end that there were no survivors. However, after being told so by the person on the phone, Bauer instructs Kendall to turn the car around; they have to confirm the kill. 10:00 a.m. Eastern time / 4:00 p.m. Local time Dramatis personae Washington, D.C. * Senator David Palmer * Mike Novick * Sherry Palmer Belgrade, Serbia * Andre Drazen * Victor Drazen * Slobodan Milosevic * Lt. Crnjanski * Milankovic * Anna Petrovic * David Petrovic * Jovan Tesla * Alexander Lepenski Delta Strike team * Savoy Two: Sgt. Al Crenshaw * Bill Kendall * Ronnie Pope * Savoy Five: Stephen Saunders * Savoy Six: Jack Bauer * Savoy Seven: Robert Ellis Background information and notes * This is the fourth in the five issue comic series of 24: Nightfall. * The events in this comic take place over four hours. * Just before the end of the issue, Jack Bauer says "Welcome back, Savoy One". However, Savoy One was Dave Evans, who died instantly from the explosion when the mission first began. Therefore, this is either a print error (supposedly meaning Savoy Seven - Robert Ellis), or someone else has taken the place of Evans. Category:Comics